Kairon Ieydon
A blue dragon with a broken empathic gift. One of the Guardians of Ryuheim. Physical Description Tall, with olive skin, blue eyes, and black hair with a blue lovelock. Features are Asiatic in appearance, marking his ancestry as foreign to Ryuheim and northern Landia. History Early Life Kairon was born to rogue parents, who died shortly after. A dragon named Seis Ieydon took him in and named him, raising Kairon through his childhood. When Kairon was about ten, a blue dragon by the name of Vyken Valeshyan came to his village in search of Seis. Something set Vyken off, and the blue attacked Seis, killing the older dragon before going after the rest of the village. When Kairon tried to stop him, Vyken attacked him mentally, breaking Kairon's empathic gift and leaving the boy unconscious. Kairon woke a day later in the ruins of his village, injured both physically and mentally. A contingent of dragons led by Sareyth Ialvahn found him wandering in a daze, and the Dragonking himself took the young boy in to help him recover. Losing Control When Kairon first arrived in Ryuheim, he had no functional mental shields. Because of this and the nature of his gift, it wasn't long before he snapped. A young girl about his age attacked him with intent to kill, and at the mercy of his broken gift, he ended up killing her. He spent time mind-numbed, followed by living in seclusion until Sareyth was able to help him develop working shields to protect both himself and everyone else in the city. Others were dissatisfied with the "crazy rogue" being allowed to live among them, though, and Kairon found himself an outcast among his peers. He successfully avoided further fights, however, until his teenage years. When he was fifteen, Vesel Raddon provoked him into a fight, managing to break Kairon's meager shields due to crowd pressure. The fight grew deadly, with both teens in dragon form, and resulted in Vesel sustaining massive lacerations and burns to his right side and the partial loss of sight in that eye. Vesel remained comatose for several months, while his mother campaigned to have the "crazy rogue" removed from society. Kairon spent the year following that fight mind-numbed again, before finally being enrolled as a Guardian trainee. A Place in Society Shortly before Kairon was to leave for the Guardian Enclave, Vesel Raddon approached him to apologize for instigating the fight and treating Kairon like dirt. The older teen had had an epiphany regarding his treatment of Kairon, and wished to make amends while he still could. The two began a tentative friendship, with the promise to write to each other while Kairon was away. Life at the Guardian Enclave started awkwardly due to the apparent age discrepancy between Kairon (15) and the human initiates (9-11),leaving Kairon once again at the fringes of the group. He finally felt acceptance, however, when the time came for the recruits to receive their companion animals. A large sea eagle named Teris had been mistakenly allowed into the room where initiates were to meet the animals, even though the eagle had passed eligible bonding age and was technically too old. Kairon found Teris in the back of the room, and the eagle chose the young dragon despite the holdmaster's protests. Kairon spent a dragon-year at the Enclave training before returning to Ryuheim for break, where he and Vesel worked on their friendship. Two more dragon-years of training at the Enclave and in the field followed, before Kairon graduated to a full-fledged Guardian and took up permanent duty in Ryuheim. Life With Elke Kairon met Elke not long after her arrival in Rhyuheim. The dragonslayer took an immediate liking to the Guardian, and the two began a low-key relationship. Kairon kept his color secret from Elke as long as he could out of fear of what she might think, given that at the time, he was the only rogue-color in the city, and Elke specifically hunted "crazy rogues." Due to ill-timed words from Misal, however, followed by a patrol that brought Elke to the mountains where Kairon was drilling with his trainees at the time, Elke discovered Kairon's secret. At the same time, Elke's dragonslayer pendant—rather old and possessing an almost sentience most dragonslayer pendants didn't have—acted to break down Kairon's shields. This, combined with her feelings of hurt, betrayal, and some anger, caused Kairon to lose control again in front of her before the backlash knocked him unconscious. His trainees took him to the healers, and later brought Elke to see him. The two patched up their relationship, becoming more intimate due to Elke's emotions and Kairon's lack of shields. Kairon subsequently tried to get Elke to agree to marriage, which she saw as unnecessary, having been raised by human dragonslayers and lacking an understanding of what a draconic marriage involved. After another fight and Elke's discovery that she was pregnant due to using contraceptives intended for humans rather than dragons, the two were finally married. Kairon eventually developed new shields that worked against Elke's pendant, and their rocky relationship smoothed out. Companion Animal: Teris Teris was born in the Guardian Enclave and raised to be a companion animal for a future Guardian. As such, he has high intelligence compared to normal birds of his species. He failed to find a suitable human partner while he was still young, and was supposed to be retired to breeding stock. However an oversight on the part of an apprentice in the animal hold led to Teris being put in the room where trainees were to find an animal companion, and Teris promptly took a liking to an older-than-average trainee who approached him. Despite the holdmaster's protests, Teris and Kairon were allowed to be bound together, and Teris took up duty as Kairon's companion. Teris is fond of his partner, even if Kairon is perhaps just a little too strait-laced for his liking. The two tease each other constantly, but Teris will defend Kairon to the death if necessary, and sees himself and Vesel as the only two people allowed to call Kairon a "rogue." Teris also has a bit of a lewd streak, frequently making inappropriate comments in Kairon's head at the worst possible times. Teris wholeheartedly approves of Kairon's relationship with Elke, seeing it as a chance for the Guardian to loosen up a bit and feel wanted. Skills and Abilities Empathy: As a blue dragon, Kairon had the ability to sense and manipulate emotions. His particular specialty was taking emotions around him and smoothing them out before projecting them back onto their source, essentially overwriting the emotional states of others. This ability is now broken due to Vyken Valeshyan crippling Kairon mentally as a child. As a result, while Kairon can still pick up the emotions of others, his gift can no longer smooth them out or project them. Instead the emotions take over Kairon, finding a physical outlet where there is no longer a mental outlet, and Kairon is forced to act on the emotions of others. As a result, he's developed very strong shields that lock out everything around him. Guardian-companion bond: As a Guardian, Kairon shares a mental bond with his companion animal, Teris. The two can communicate mentally with each other, and Teris's lifespan is increased to match his Guardian's. Teris is also capable of providing Kairon with temporary shields through their bond, though this is extremely taxing to the eagle. General combat and diplomatic skills: Kairon has received extensive training in both combat and diplomacy as part of his Guardian training. Personality Friendly and good-natured, somewhat emotionally scarred due to prejudice against him as a youth. Has the unfortunate tendency to say the wrong things around his wife, often sparking arguments (especially before he fixed up his shields). Notable Relationships Elke Cios Kairon's mate. Vesel Raddon The grey dragon who picked on Kairon when they were younger, who Kairon almost killed. The two have reconciled and are now brothers in all but blood. Sareyth Ialvahn Kairon's second adoptive father, after the death of Seis. While Seis was mostly dismissive of Kairon, intending to use the boy rather than feeling affection, Sareyth genuinely cared about his foster son and worked to help him recover from his mental and emotional trauma and build up shields so he could participate in society despite his supernatural disability. Gallery KaironTeris.jpg|Kairon Ieydon and Teris KaironGuitarOld.jpg|An older (but still decent) concept sketch of Kairon prior to his ethnicity change Category:Characters